


Special

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and Jughead have a very serious decision to make.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, and that this is short, but it’s an important chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please leave comments, they make me happy.

Dinner was nice. It was in the hotel restaurant, a four star French bistro, with a chef that brought them drinks on the house. Betty had insisted taking the scenic route back to their room, through the gardens, and along the poolside. Betty took off her heals, and sat down at the edge of the pool, and cautiously dipped her feet in. Jughead sank down beside her, and sat with his own legs dangling in the cool liquid.   
“I don’t want to leave here.”   
“Betts, we’ve had this conversation before. We can’t live in a hotel.” Jughead teased, pulling Betty closer to rest on his shoulder.   
“It’s just so perfect. So calm, and peacefully. Here, we can just be normal newlyweds. We can be normal.”   
Jughead supposed their teen years had hardly been normal, What with chasing serial killers, and constantly having to watch their backs.  
“What are you saying?”   
He’d barely got out his question when he found his answer.   
“I want to have a baby.”   
“What?”   
“I want to have a baby. I want to have a family, and just be normal. We got married, the next thing is kids.”   
She was looking at him with her eyes wide, tears brimming in them.   
“Unless you’re not ready.” She mumbled, dipping her head, her free, blonde curls covering her face.   
He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew he wanted children, she’d just caught him off guard. He noticed her shoulders begin to shake, and quiet mewls escaping her. He knew what to say then.   
“Betty, I love you.” He placed his hand on her back, and gently rubbed circles twixt her shoulder blades. “And I can’t imagine anything better than having a little baby that’s half me and half you to love as well.”   
She looked up to him then, tears streaming down her face. But they were no longer tears of sadness.   
“You sure?”   
“I’m sure.”   
She squealed, and threw her arms around his neck, knocking both of them into the pool. Betty shrieked, kicking her legs about. She swam up to the surface, spluttering, and coughing. Jughead was already treading water beside her, his dark fringe sopping wet, splayed about on his forehead.   
“We’re gonna have a baby?” She asked, paddling closer to him.   
“I’m afraid so.”   
Jughead smiled brighter than he had on their wedding day, and pulled her in to him. He lifted her up above his head, then kissed her passionately when he brought her back down.   
“You think you’re ready to start trying tonight?” She whispered to him, stroking his cheek.   
He quirked an eyebrow at her before nodding.   
“Come on then!” She squealed, pulling him out of the pool, and dragging him back to their hotel room.   
The special plans Jughead had in place went out the window, but what he’d given them up for was going to be far more special.


End file.
